Shinkin Shinkin no Mi
The Shinkin Shinkin no Mi '''is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to manipulate and create fungi, making the person a '''Fungus Human. '''It was eaten by Fukushu Densen. Appearance The Shinkin Shinkin no Mi resembles an apple covered in mushrooms with swirls on their top. Strenghts The fruit enables its user to grow fungi out of their body and manipulate already existing ones in the area around him. The amount of fungal matter he can create is extremly high and it will, excluding special circumstances explained in the weakness section, only disappear if the user wishes so. Busōshoku Haki can be applied to fungal matter that the user is touching, allowing for medium range haki attacks. He can manipulate the fungi's consistency aswell, ranging from woodlike, over normal to leatherlike. Weaknessess Beyond the usual devil fruit weaknessess his fungi can be destroyed or atleast prevented from growing in many ways. Alcohols, fungicides, sea stone and fire/heat can both incapacitate their growth and destroy them, depending on the intensity/amount used. Contact with sea water and salt may only slow/incapacitate their growth. Logia users, excluding the ones that can only transform into an element capable of hosting life, can, by simply dematerializing, remove any parasitic fungi attached to them. Special Paramecia devil fruits like the Gomu Gomu no Mi, that alter the user's cells (transforming them into gum in the example) will resist the parasitic fungi easier. The growth of any fungi will slow down if the user moves more than 100 meters (about 300 or so feet) away from them and fungi who are unable to sustain themselves on their own will disappear then the user moves 500 meters away from them. Usage Some examples of techniques are: '''Controlled Release: '''The user lets a small amount of fungal matter grow from one of their limbs at a rapid speed.It can become thicker than an arm but can reach no further than 20 meters (about 60 feet) from the user. It is possible to impale enemies with it, especially considering the possibility of applying haki to its tip. It makes for a good whip aswell. Letting it grow through the ground may increase its potential range by 60m, in case the ground would be able to normally grow mushrooms. Though this reduces its growing speed. '''Wild Release: '''The user lets a large amount of fungal matter grow from one of his limbs. Its thickness can vary between a humans hight and the thickness of a horses torso but its range is reduced to 5/10 meters. It can be used to block attacks and, if it was a melee one, grow into the enemy's body to incapacitate them. '''Man-Eater: '''Touching an enemy or hitting them with a spore generated from the users body allows the user to infect them with this fungus. It will grow rapidly as it absorbs the targets stamina by growing into their cells and extracting oxygen and glucose. Poorly it's spore cannot fly further than 5-20 meters, depending on the wind. '''Radical Man-Eater: '''Having the same limitations as Man-Eater, this fungus will, instead of feasting on the target, tear their cells appart, causing the flesh to colapse and "melt" of the target's bones. Due to lacking the additional energy Man-Eater gains ,it spreads way slower. In the time ME spread over an targets arm (4 minutes) RME barely covers the surface area of two hands. '''Choker: '''Breathing in a spore of this fungus will infect the users lungs, slowly reducing the amount of oxygen they receive. An average person will not last longer than 2 minutes, though it will be immediately cured should it be targeted by one of its weaknessess. '''Sky Walk: '''The user grows a mushroom head from their foot, shooting an immense stream of harmless spores downwards, allowing the mushroom head to be suspended in mid-air for a second. It is capable of holding a person's weight and rapidly re-using it allows the user to walk through/ stand in the air. '''Plattform: '''The user causes a very large mushroom to grow out of the ground, it's head being capable of reaching a radius of 10 meters, a height of 25 meters and carrying many hundred kilograms. A smaller, handgrown version could be used as an umbrella. '''Expanding/Bouncy Mushroom: '''The user grows a mushroom in an area the user, a part of fungal matter grown from him or a spore for this mushroom has touched. The expanding mushroom will, if stimulated either by the user's will or the target making contact with it, expand, increasing it's volume up to 5000% in 1/4 of a second. Afterwards the mushroom will remain as a bouncy one, working similar to a spring. One can build lethal traps using the EM and, incase their are walls or a roof, applying an fungal, pointy and woodhard structure in the area a target of the EM will be send flying, effectively impaling them. '''Insect Attraction: '''The user releases a foul, terrible smell from himself or a mushroom he created, attracting corpse eating insects like flies, aswell as ants and more. Applying a mushroom of this type to an enemy may allow anybody to track them, either by the smell and/or the armada of insects stalking them. '''Rot: '''The user can cause mold or mushrooms to rapidly consume or just infect food or corpses. If used carefully, one could hollow out a tree to create a hiding spot or sabotage an enemie's troops morale/weakening them physically by destroying their food reserves. These are the only fungi that can exceed the user's 100 meter range limit but their combat capabilities are in return limited to the above mentioned. '''Penicilin: '''The user can secrete the antibiotic penicilin that is normally harvested from the mold with the same name and can be used to lower the chances of an wound's infection. It would also be a hard-counter to a bacteria based devil fruit power. '''Stitches: The user makes very small threads of fungal matter grow at the sides of a wound. Then they grow into the flesh on the other side of the wound and pull it together, closing it. '''Magic Moment: '''Secretes hallucinogenic substances found in certain mushrooms. It can be used to disorient an enemy or, depending on the situation, raise the crew's morale. '''Cook's Arsenal: '''The user grows an variety of edible mushrooms, champignons, truffles, applying edible mold to cheese and stuff, (ironically) creating alcohol by fermentation, etc. '''Poison: '''The user secretes poisons found in mushrooms, ranging from the fly amanita's to the Aminudake's. Like MM's effect, it's very hard to use the poison in combat as the enemy must consume it orally. '''Lantern: '''Uses the bioluminescence of certain mushrooms to use them as a cheap lightsource, the substance inside the mushrooms causing them to glow can be secreted aswell. Could be applyed to somebody's boots to track them in the dark. '''Manipulation: '''Rapidly grows and controls the already existing mushrooms in a 20 meter radius. They however cannot change their type, if the user would, for example, control wild champignons he could'nt make them into a fly aminata or cause them to grow as fast as the type of fungi he hand-picked to use for the Releases. '''Armor: '''Covers the users body in a thick layer of mushrooms, weakening the damage dealt by impact, and in the case of leather-and woodlike mushrooms, slash or puncture attacks. Category:Devil Fruits